


smeared mascara

by kaliebee



Series: Original Works [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Sexual Assault, Non-graphic Murder, Non-graphic death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaliebee/pseuds/kaliebee
Summary: she never meant for this to happen.





	smeared mascara

red smeared across her vision.

feet squishing in the thick liquid pooled on the floor.

choked gasps escaping her lips.

_ i didn’t mean to i didn’t mean toididn’tmeantoididn’tmeantoIDIDN’TMEANTOIDIDN’TMEANTO- _

she slips.

it sticks to her, glues her dress to her skin, tangles itself in her hair. the blood is still warm and thick and she has to push down the vomit rising in her throat at the sight of her lover’s face just inches from her own, eyes dull. she opens her mouth and hears a scream, but it’s ringing through her head instead of the air. 

her hands shake as tries to push herself up, slips again and releases a ragged sob. she never meant for this to happen, never meant to hurt him, it was just  _ too much  _ and he was  _ too close  _ and oh lord, she never wanted this to happen. she just wanted him to stop.

all she wanted was for him to stop.

a quiet jazz song dances through the quiet of his-their-her bedroom, faint from where the stereo sits in the living room. the candle is still burning feet away from her, the lights are still turned down low, and there’s still no condom on the nightstand.

her phone rings.

she starts, the ringtone blaring throughout the relative quietness. it vibrates on the nightstand, her mother’s smile filling the screen. she can’t ruin her mother’s life. not when the woman has given her everything in the world.

she won’t take away that smile.

ignoring the screaming in her head, she takes a deep breath, tries to calm her breathing. picks up the phone. allows it to go to voicemail.

_ cant talk now, driving home. call you when i get there xx _

she wipes her eyes, notes the smeared mascara across her wrists. first things first: clean up his body. 

second: fix herself up. she’s a grieving fiancee now.

_ it’ll all be fine. _


End file.
